


Strange Powers

by sarahstarkiller



Series: Sand Witch [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, I'm sad Sense8 is over can you tell, Kissing, Loki has a sweet tooth, M/M, Netflix and Chill, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Sand Witch, Stephen is a flirtatious bitch, Strangefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahstarkiller/pseuds/sarahstarkiller
Summary: When Loki shows up at the Sanctum Sanctorum, Stephen decides that the best thing to do is invite him to lunch.





	Strange Powers

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my first work for the mcu despite being in the fandom since forever. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT THERE'S AN EXTREME LACK OF LOKI/DOCTOR STRANGE CONTENT IN THIS WORLD AND I THINK THAT'S A SHAME. so, this is my contribution, cheesy and nonsensical as it is :) I hope you enjoy it!

There was no telltale sign, there was no shift in the air, and perhaps the most concerning part of it all was the lack of grandeur in his entrance.

 

How the prince of Asgard got into the Sanctum Sanctorum without Stephen Strange’s knowledge is a mystery. A mystery for another day. Right then, Stephen had the problem himself to deal with.

 

Expecting a conflict, the cloak sat itself on Stephen’s shoulders. Loki knew Stephen was watching him but paid him no mind, instead electing to inspect the numerous books on their shelves, opening them up and wrinkling his nose at their contents.

 

“Hello, witch,” Stephen said lowly after watching carefully as Loki clamped another book shut.

 

“Some of these books are very dusty, Strange,” Loki said without turning. As if to prove his point, he blew the dust off the shelf, watching it swirl through the air like a storm. “And yet you wonder how I got here so easily.”

 

Stephen could hear the smirk in his voice and he rolled his eyes. “Nope, I was actually wondering why you hadn’t visited sooner. I’ve missed you, you know.”

 

Loki let out a huff of laughter, a dreadful sound to Stephen’s ears. “What do you want, Loki? Come for revenge?”

 

Loki straightened and dusted his hands off. “It takes much more than that for me to come, darling,” he said quietly, then turned. He looked weirdly calm as he was suddenly right in front of Stephen. “I came to find out why you have _this_.” Loki tugged the necklace on Stephen’s neck.

 

“O-kay,” Stephen said slowly, putting his hand between himself and the rat. “ _This_ is mine.”

 

Loki squinted disapprovingly. “You don’t own it. No one does.” Loki was now moving closer, forcing Stephen to take slow steps backward. “Why is it in your possession? I can’t imagine what’s so special about you.”

 

“God, people aren’t joking when they say how much of an asshole you are. Look,” Stephen planned to entertain Loki without giving in to what he wanted from him. He figured that, as long as he kept poking fun at him, Loki’s ego and obsession with drama would prevent him from getting to the root of his problem. “I’m not going to explain to you why I’m the keeper of this stone, I mean, I thought I already asserted my dominance over you when I kept you falling, helplessly, for thirty minutes-“

 

“You didn’t-“

 

Stephen waved a hand in front of his face, earning a snarl from the other man. “Shut up. What I _will_ explain to you is that I’m incredibly famished and I was just on my way out to get a sandwich before you showed up in your-” Stephen looked him up and down; all black everything. What a poser. _Lovely_. “-whatever this getup is. You have my permission to tag along.”

 

“I think I’ll pass, thank you.” Stephen resisted the urge to smile at Loki’s annoyed expression.

 

“Yeah, well, what I meant by that was, you’re coming whether you like it or not.” The cloak flew from Stephen’s shoulders to Loki’s in a flash. “Easy way or the hard way. Your choice.”

 

Stephen turned to go.

 

“You obviously don’t know me if you think I’d ever choose what’s easiest.”

 

Stephen smirked. “Does that explain why you’re willingly following me?”

 

Loki said nothing.

 

-

 

Stephen hated to acknowledge the intrusive thought that kept forcing its way into his head. Loki was incredibly handsome, and he had a devilish charm about him despite the fact that he was, of course, a weasel.

 

There was also the point about Stephen being a serial flirter, which just added to the already dangerous situation.

 

“So, Mr. Mischief,” Stephen addressed him, prowling through the aisles of the corner store. Loki was studying him, confusion clear on his features though Stephen didn’t know what about. “What are you hungry for? Chips, chocolate, a sandwich…”

 

Loki crossed his arms. “Are you a cannibal? Should I be wary?”

 

Stephen looked up at him, baffled. “Excuse me?”

 

Loki shrugged like it was obvious. “Sand witch. Why would you eat your own kind?”

 

_Oh._ Stephen began to laugh, quietly at first, then it grew. The sincerity in Loki’s question was almost…cute. If it was even possible for that word to be associated with him. “Okay, first of all, _you’re_ the only witch here,” Loki scowled at that, “and second, _sandwich_. It’s a food. Here.” He brought Loki to the aisle containing the food in question and pointed to them.

 

Loki investigated, picking up a ham and cheese on white and feeling the cling wrap apprehensively. He looked up at Stephen, who was watching him with perhaps too much interest. “Oh,” he said softly, a smile flicking across his features before he was back to looking pissed off and distant.

 

“Feel free to pick something out, witch of sand,” Stephen said before heading into another aisle. Loki bit his cheek and absolutely did not smile at his remark. He schooled his features and followed him.

 

“What’s your deal?” Loki demanded, sick of whatever Strange was playing at. The joke was over, and he would not tolerate any more to come.

 

Stephen sucked in a breath, going along with it. “My deal? Jesus, that’s no way to talk to the man buying your lunch. Who raised you?”

 

“My mother. Who failed to teach you about negotiating?” Stephen opened his mouth to answer with another snarky comment, but Loki waved his hand in front of his face. “Never mind. You know what, I actually don’t care why the stone was placed in your trust. I won’t mind when it’s ripped from your limp and lifeless body. You may unhand me now.”

 

Stephen looked at him, disbelieving. “That’s wonderful.” He moved closer, taking note of how Loki backed up ever so slightly until his back was flush against the ice cream freezer. The cloak pushed him forward. Stephen was so close he could smell him. He ignored that, though. “But how are you gonna be able to enjoy it when you’re too busy being limp and lifeless yourself?”

 

Loki had the audacity to feign confusion before Stephen shoved his hand into the god’s inner coat pocket and came out with the necklace. Loki’s face was a picture of dreaded defeat.

 

Putting the necklace back on, Stephen backed away from him, mostly for his own sake. Every time he felt that inexplicable pull toward Loki, he wanted to slap himself back into sanity. “Better luck next time.”

 

“You’ll regret that.”

 

“I’m sure I will. Want a soda?” Stephen strolled down the aisle.

 

Bothered by the sorcerer’s careless demeanor, Loki rushed up behind him, speaking harshly. “I am not overly fond of whatever game you’re attempting to play with me, Strange. I came with a simple query and you’ve done nothing to help me.”

 

Stephen whipped around. “ _Help_ you? You should be thankful I didn’t put you in shackles the moment I saw you going through my shit. In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not really welcome on Earth, especially not in New York.” Stephen quickly turned back to the freezer.

 

Stephen ignored Loki’s presence as much as he could manage as he finally picked out what he wanted.

 

_Mind tricks. He must just be messing with my head in hopes that I slip up._

 

Stephen knew that wasn’t true, but he loathed the truth. He was, unfortunately, incredibly drawn to Loki, and getting pissed off at him (a remarkably easy task) only turned into pent up lust. He was beginning to forget his original plan altogether. He wondered if he had ever had a plan at all. It was fatal.

 

Stephen went to the counter and pulled his wallet out. Quietly, a bottle of Starbucks coffee and a cookie was set next to his own stuff. He felt an odd beat of his heart, yet he ignored it.

 

“I see we have a sweet tooth. And of course you’re a Starbucks boy.”

 

When Stephen looked, Loki’s eyes were on the floor, but he wore the faintest grin.

 

-

 

“Coffee and cookies: the food of the gods.”

 

“Fuck off,” Loki said, though it was lacking his typical twinge of venom.

 

Stephen gasped. “Goodness, who knew the God of Mischief had such a filthy mouth.”

 

Loki eyed him from his seat in the Sanctum Sanctorum. “Fuck _you_.” He punctuated his statement with a bite of his cookie.

 

Stephen chuckled, finishing his sandwich. His mind was racing with things he could say or do to keep this thing going, to keep Loki from leaving with the stone. _Or at all._

 

“So how’s your brother?” Stephen immediately regretted his choice of conversation.

 

“You mean the useless oaf I was forced to grow up with? How the hell should I know.” Loki didn’t take his eyes off his cookie, inspecting it as if he didn’t trust it.

 

“Right,” Stephen’s eyes fell to his hands in his lap.

 

“Stephen.”

 

Stephen’s heart stopped for a moment too long. “Loki?” He drew out the sound.

 

Loki shifted uncomfortably. “Can you please remove this now?”

 

“Oh,” Stephen realized he was referring to the cloak. It stripped itself away from Loki’s back and laid across the back of his chair, causing Loki to arch his back and roll his head in relief. Stephen closed his eyes, letting out the smallest noise of frustration because he could not physically handle that sight. “You couldn’t figure out how to do that yourself, witch?”

 

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I didn’t want to be rude. It seems to me like it’s living.”

 

“Wanting to be polite isn’t in your nature.”

 

“And keeping me around to chat isn’t in yours.” Loki finished the last bite of his cookie and gave Stephen a pointed look as if to say, _‘I know what you’re doing.’_

 

For once, Stephen didn’t have anything to say. His mouth opened anyway, and he was left looking like a fool. Loki noticed, of course, and smirked with his coffee to his lips.

 

“You’ve got me there,” Stephen spoke slowly. “But, tell me. You didn’t come to get revenge for making you look like a fool. You came all this way just to _ask_ me about the time stone?” Loki’s brows furrowed. “You managed to enter without me knowing. You could have easily snatched the stone and left in the same breath.”

 

Loki was eyeing him with growing interest. Stephen’s heart was pounding for a reason unknown to him.

 

“If,” Stephen continued, “if that’s what you truly wanted.”

 

Loki scoffed. Leaning in, he growled, “And tell me, Doctor, what is it you think I want?”

 

A thrill of excitement (or some sort of fear, what’s the difference?) coursed through Stephen and he tried not to actually shiver. “Well,” he leaned back into his chair. He didn’t have to ask any more questions, as he was certain he had his answers. Answers which pleased him greatly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’ve been flirting this whole time and that you plan on taking me to bed.”

 

Stephen watched Loki’s horrified expression turn sheepish, a hint of red blooming across his face for a very brief moment.

 

“I have a feeling,” Loki cleared his throat. “I have a feeling that you don’t know any better.”

 

“Mm,” Stephen stood. “You wish.” He winked at Loki, but turned to leave before he could catch his reaction. “Be right back.”

 

Loki was thankful to be alone for a moment. With Strange’s departure, he realized he had been squeezing his thighs together. He relaxed his body, noticing how his breathing had quickened considerably.

 

Loki hoped he wouldn’t again be asked why he showed up because he genuinely forgot his original goal. He despised what his new one was, though, and Strange’s inappropriate remark didn’t help his situation. Or maybe it did. Which was even worse.

 

Stephen reappeared, now wearing black sweats in place of his jeans.

 

“It’s getting late,” Stephen voiced. Loki turned his gaze from Stephen’s attire to the window. “Won’t they be missing you on Asgard?”

 

“That’s a very nice way to tell me to get lost,” Loki smiled.

 

Stephen chuckled, but felt a knot form in his gut. “I was planning on having a movie marathon. But Wong’s not here, and I hate having a movie marathon alone.”

 

Loki sucked in a quick breath and exhaled slowly. He considered his next move. “That’s rough.” He stood from the chair, stalking closer and closer to Stephen. Stephen didn’t seem bothered by their proximity, but once they were inches apart, he stuck his chin out slightly and gave himself away. “What ever will you do?” Stephen could again smell him, and _fuck_ , he smelled exquisite. He smelled sweet, and like something that was distinctly him and Stephen wanted nothing more than to feel his lips.

 

“Guess I’ll just have to suck it up.”

 

“Why do it the hard way?” Loki reached up and loosened his tie. A nonchalant act, yet both of them read into it.

 

Stephen smirked. “Because you like it the hard way.”

 

Loki frowned. “Not always. I sometimes like doing what comes easily.”

 

Stephen tilted his head, enjoying the challenge. “Really? I heard that you don’t come easily.”

 

Loki eyed him and tried not to smile. He had nothing to say to that, and knowing that pleased Stephen. In place of speaking, Loki removed his tie, observing Stephen as his eyes followed Loki’s hands.

 

“I have something you can get changed into so you’re more comfortable,” Stephen spoke quickly, focusing on not stumbling over his words because he felt that staring hungrily as Loki removed his clothes gave the god the upper hand. And he could not tolerate that.

 

Loki knew it, too.

 

Stephen showed him where his clothes were and sped away to the TV area.

 

Stephen sat on the couch and began to browse through Netflix, wondering what Loki might like; maybe he’d prefer to watch a show instead.

 

Stephen saw Loki enter through the corner of his eye. “Do you Asgardians have an equivalent to Net-“ Stephen turned to look at him and instantly knew he no longer had the upper hand.

 

Loki stood with his arms crossed, looking at the TV screen, clad in Stephen’s gray sweatpants and navy blue hoodie. Stephen loved the way he looked, and the clothes had an inexplicable way of making him seem uncharacteristically vulnerable, like he was bound to melt into Stephen’s arms and stay there forever. It was a sweet thing, to dream.

 

“Um,” Stephen cleared his throat. “Do you have any interest in watching, uh,” he chose a show at random. “ _Sense8_?”

 

Loki stood there still, guarded, considering. “I suppose so.” He uncrossed his arms and moved slowly toward the couch, sitting as far away from Stephen as possible. “I’ve never actually watched television before.”

 

For some reason, that fact made a kind of warmth bloom in Stephen’s chest. “Well, I hope you’re not too disappointed.”

 

Only two episodes in and Loki was locked in. His brows were drawn together as he focused, legs crossed underneath him and every now and then he’d make a noise to signal his approval of what the characters said or did.

 

And Stephen hadn’t absorbed a damn thing. He kept glancing at the man sharing the couch, following all his changes in mood, his interest, his every mannerism. He told himself it was because Loki was still an adversary, and that if he felt threatened, he could be dangerous. He told himself that, but he of course knew better.

 

“That guy’s a dick,” Loki pointed out and Stephen had to pretend he followed. He was too caught up with the fact that the God of Mischief was wearing his sweatpants, sitting on his couch and watching Netflix with him.

 

Another episode (during which Stephen attempted to actually pay attention) and Loki had gotten his hands on a blanket, his legs stretched out beside him on the couch. He spread the blanket out across his body, making Stephen chuckle quietly. Loki shot him a look but said nothing.

 

Sometime into the next episode, Loki had adjusted himself to sit upright, but, ever so slowly, he began to slouch more and more, and little by little, he leaned closer to Stephen until his head rested against his shoulder. Stephen tried not to panic.

 

He had to remind himself of the infinitely bizarre situation: Loki of Asgard snuck into the Sanctum Sanctorum to ask Stephen Strange why he had the time stone, when he could have easily swiped the stone and disappeared somewhere deep into the galaxy to do whatever he pleased. Then they had a lunch date, Stephen _flirted_ with the freak and, yet, Loki didn’t leave and showed zero signs of doing so anytime soon.

 

He should notify Thor. He should tell Thor to come collect his psychopath brother and make sure he never comes to Earth again.

 

But he had no way to contact Thor.

 

When Loki’s head dropped into his lap, a tiny, annoying voice in his head told him he wouldn’t do that even if he could.

 

Loki started to snore softly and Stephen knew he was fucked.

 

-

 

When the sun was dropping low in the sky, creating a warm light to filter through the windows, Loki woke up to find the second season of _Sense8_ playing on the television. But, more importantly, his head was in Strange’s lap.

 

He shot upright on the sofa, rubbing his eyes and ignoring the fact that he had never slept better.

 

He dared to glance at the sorcerer; he was watching the show contentedly, but when he felt Loki’s eyes on him, he looked back and smiled.

 

“Good evening. Sleep well?” His voice was full of that cocky, flirtatious asshole arrogance that Loki loved to hate.

 

“How much did I miss?” Loki pouted, referring to the television.

 

“A lot,” Stephen responded. “I’ll go back.”

 

Stephen clicked back to the episode he fell asleep during, and Loki felt his body relax against the cushions again, though he crossed his arms defensively.

 

“Sorry for using you as a pillow,” he tried to make light of it all while his face flushed and his pulse quickened.

 

Stephen chuckled. “That’s okay. You could use me again, if you want.”

 

Loki ignored the comment for a moment because of how it made him feel, choosing to leave it to be lost in silence. But he soon found it.

 

“What game are you attempting to get me to play, Strange?”

 

Stephen looked at him with a serious expression. “I’m not trying to get you to play. Games are for children.”

 

Loki forced himself to look at him, and when he did, he found there to be a certain depth in the doctor’s eyes. “I agree.” Loki was quickly running out of air.

 

“Good,” Stephen nodded. “So you know it’s not a game when I ask you to stay the night.”

 

Loki’s eyes widened as he felt his gut stir in excitement. Stephen smirked at his reaction.

 

“Hm,” Loki inched closer to Stephen. He shrugged. “I suppose I have to. What choice do I have?”

 

“Oh, you have a choice, but I guess it’s perfectly clear why you’re choosing to stay.”

 

Loki turned to look at him and tell him to fuck off, but the words were caught in his throat when he saw how close Stephen’s face was to his own.

 

“I-it’s to,“ Loki stammered while acutely aware of his own pull toward Stephen, his control over his body gone as his hands found Stephen’s chest, fisting his shirt. “It’s to watch television, of course.”

 

Stephen nodded. “Of course it is.” Without warning, he grabbed Loki and pulled him onto his lap, gripping his hips. “It has nothing to do with the fact that you want me, right?”

 

“Nothing,” Loki breathed into Stephen’s mouth before completely losing control, licking Stephen’s lips and pulling away. Stephen chased his mouth, making Loki chuckle sordidly before he felt Stephen kiss him, and his laughter turned into a weak moan.

 

“ _Mm_ , you taste like coffee and chocolate,” Stephen noted, mumbling against Loki’s lips. Loki chuckled in response, sighing when Stephen kissed him harder.

 

Loki slipped his tongue into Stephen’s mouth, loving how the hands on his hips snuck onto his ass and squeezed. He whimpered involuntarily, turning his face from Stephen’s and biting his lip. His hips ground back into the strong hands before thrusting forward, his growing erection looking for some kind of friction.

 

Stephen watched him, completely awestruck, his cock straining against his sweatpants. As if reading his mind, Loki leaned in, peppering his neck with kisses that soon turned into him sucking lightly on the warm skin. Loki’s hands traveled down until he felt the waistband of Stephen’s sweats. He stopped, lifting his head to look at Stephen.

 

“Promise me,” he began breathlessly, lips ghosting over Stephen’s, fingers teasing as they slipped into his pants. Stephen felt like he was swimming through an electric current. “Promise you’ll fuck me, savagely, ruthlessly.”

 

Stephen’s mouth fell open, cock aching at his words. He was about to answer when he felt Loki’s exquisite fingers curl around his dick, bringing it out of his sweats. He swiped his thumb over the wet slit, giving him a languid pump.

 

“Fuck,” Stephen groaned, eyes rolling back into his head as he tried not to thrust wildly into Loki’s hand.

 

Loki began pumping his hand quicker, twisting a bit near the head and driving Stephen mad. He loved to watch the faces he made, lost in pleasure, cocky smirk gone as Loki made him desperate for more. “Stephen,” he breathed against his lips.

 

“I-“ Stephen’s voice broke off into a moan when Loki gripped him just a bit tighter. “I promise you I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll forget your own name.”

 

Loki smiled devilishly. “Perfect.”

 

Stephen’s hand snuck across Loki’s thigh, finding the bulge in his sweats and palming him. Loki let out a strangled groan, his hips bucking forward for more. Stephen decided to be forgiving, pulling his sweats and freeing Loki’s cock.

 

“Well, isn’t that something,” Stephen said, eyeing Loki’s dick.

 

Loki was temporarily lost in the way Stephen was marveling at his length. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he forced out, pumping Stephen even faster.

 

Stephen took Loki into his hand, rubbing over his slit a few times, making him whimper, gathering pre-cum before jerking him slowly. Loki’s own pace faltered as he fell against Stephen’s chest, but he quickly resumed, pumping him and using his other hand to tease Stephen’s balls. Stephen groaned, thrusting into Loki’s hand, quickening his own hand and watching Loki bite his lip, trying not to cry out.

 

Stephen leaned into Loki’s neck, placing a kiss there before nibbling lightly, then sucking as he pumped him relentlessly. Loki let out the most beautiful moan Stephen had ever heard. Loki found Stephen’s mouth once again, and Stephen could feel his orgasm building. He continued to pump Loki, feeling his hot length pulse in his hand, rolling his balls in his other hand. He let him whimper and moan into his mouth, and one more twist of Loki’s wrist was all it took for him to reach his release, streaks of cum painting Loki’s hand and his own shirt. He didn’t stop his own hand as he came down from his high, now pumping Loki with abandon.

 

Loki let all his barriers fall if just for this moment as he rolled his hips to meet Stephen’s hand, a fire growing in his gut. “Ah, fuck, _Stephen_ ,” he gasped, chasing his own release.

 

“Come for me now and I’ll fuck you hard later,” Stephen breathed into his ear, feeling Loki’s cock pulsate.

 

Loki inhaled sharply as he came, dirtying Stephen’s blue hoodie.

 

When he no longer felt like jelly, Loki leaned back as Stephen took his soiled shirt off, cleaning off his own hand as well as Loki’s. He coaxed Loki into removing the hoodie and he threw both items of clothing onto the floor.

 

Stephen finally looked at Loki, post-orgasm, and felt his heart beat harder at the sight of him; cheeks flushed, hair a beautiful mess around his face, lips red and swollen.

 

Loki smiled under the scrutiny. “That was...”

 

“That was enjoyable,” Stephen supplied, tilting his head.

 

“Yes, I agree,” Loki nodded, planting his hands against Stephen’s chest. “Though, if you’re going to keep your promise, I need to rest.”

 

Stephen laughed. “Understood.” He dared to steal a kiss, and he was pleased when Loki didn’t try to stab him in response.

 

Stephen lifted Loki and stood, surprised once again when Loki made no protest as he was carried to Stephen’s bedroom.

 

“You know, with all that coffee you drank, I’m shocked you can’t manage to stay awake.”

 

Loki tightened his legs around Stephen’s waist, sighing into his neck. “Fuck off,” he said weakly before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched the finale to Sense8 because I'm not mentally prepared for it. if you haven't seen it, you should definitely check it out. and before I forget, HAPPY PRIDE TO ALL MY FELLOW QUEERS!  
> (p.s. the title is 100% a reference to the song of the same name by the magnetic fields. LISTEN TO IT IT'S WONDERFUL AH OKAY I'M DONE NOW BYE)


End file.
